


Still a Rookie

by Arcardia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Light Angst, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Donut do some talking after beeing captured by the Federal Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ... that's basically what came into my mind after watching the final of season eleven.   
> I hope, you like it, have fun!

"... -ington! Agent Washington! Wake up, please!"

The words were echoing inside his head without making any sense at first but after a few seconds Wash recognized that someone was calling his name.

He opened his eyes - and closed them again immediately. The world was spinning and holding his eyes open caused Wash a sharp ache inside his head.

"Thank god, you're awake ... No! don't fall asleep again!"

Wash took a deep breath. Not a good idea either. A wave of pain was rushing through his chest and almost made him loose consciousness again. Almost.

God, what the hell happened? Wash tried to remember and slowly the memory came back.

The fight with Locus and the federal army. He had gotten shot. The combat had continued and became even worse when the soldiers from the New Republic had arrived. Felix, that Freelancer guy had been fleeing together with Tucker, Caboose and some of the Red Team, whoever has been still alive. The Federal Army Troops had been overwhelming and Wash, even if he already had started recovering, had decided to let Freckles block the escape way through the cave. Locus or one of his men must have had incapacitated him quickly after that because the next thing he remembered was laying here on the ground.

Wash tried to open his eyes again and this time the spinning stopped after a few seconds and he finally recognized who was trying to wake him up.

"Donut?!"

The young Soldier seemed to be relieved. "You're finally waking up! You were unconscious for ... I'm not sure, about five hours maybe?" He stumbled. "I ... I thought you were dead or something!"

"I'm not", Wash assured him while he was carefully trying to set himself up. Another wave of agony was rushing through his chest and made him grimace with pain but somehow he managed to get into an upright position and leaned against a wall. This wasn't comfortable at all but Wash felt less helpless and he was able to look around.

He was in some kind of cell together with Donut. The wall he was leaning against seemed to be made of steel but the other where red glowing plasma walls. They were half-transparent so the prisoners could see in al long hallway.

Inside the cell there was a bed and a table with two chairs. Nothing else.

While Wash has examined their surroundings, Donut sat down next to him, knees pulled under his chin, arms wrapped around them.

He looked lost and kinda terrified and Wash reminded himself that Donut was still a rookie and it was very likely that this was his first real hostage situation.

"Uhm ... are we the only ones here? Did everyone else escape?", Wash asked to give him something else to think about.

"Sarge was captured with us, too, but they took him away right after we arrived. And I don't know what happened to Lopez and Freckles but I guess they have destroyed them... ."

Donut's voice was trembling and his shoulders had started to shiver.

"They are going to kill us, aren't they?", the Rookie asked and stared despairingly at the floor. "They are going to torture us and if we can't give them any information about the rebels from the New Republic they will kill us!"

Wash didn't know what to do or what to say.

Back then at Project Freelancer, when Wash has been a Rookie himself, he had had York and North to cheer him up. Whenever he had been scared, they would have make fun of him or each other and simply had given him the feeling that nothing bad is going to happen.

But Wash wasn't good at cheering people up. He sighed.

"They won't kill us." "What?" Donut lifted his head and looked disbelievingly at Wash. "I said, they will not kill any of us. We're heroes of war, do you remember? I don't think we would be very useful to them if we're dead."

He wasn't really sure about this but his words seemed to make Donut less scared, so he continued.

"And besides, we and especially you have some really good friends out there. I can't imagine that they won't try anything possible to get us out of here."

Donut nodded slowly and for the first since they were in here, Wash spotted a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Wash."

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually my first try to write a RvB fic. I still hope you liked it but if you find any mayor mistakes just let me know.


End file.
